


I want to see the thirst inside the syllables

by kestra_troi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aggressive Liam, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Alternate Universe - Porn, Armpit Kink, Body Worship, Bottom Scott, Coming Untouched, Deepthroating, Dominant Liam, Face-Fucking, Foot Fetish, Homophobic Language, Interracial Sex, Liam is Hung, Liam is Legal, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Muscles, Name-Calling, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Names, Rough Oral Sex, Scent Kink, Shameless Smut, Slurs, Top Liam, Verbal Humiliation, crackish, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 19:59:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13302132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kestra_troi/pseuds/kestra_troi
Summary: Scott films his own amateur porn. He invites his friend Liam back for another scene. Starts off kinky and ends up rough, but oh so good.





	I want to see the thirst inside the syllables

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a Pablo Neruda quote.
> 
> Liam doesn’t really get Scott’s direct permission to get rough and does so anyways, so if that squicks you DON’T READ.
> 
> I had the idea for this fic a while ago. Never thought I'd actually put it in writing. But here you go...I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Comments and kudos welcome!

“Hey, guys! Tyler Tats, here!” Scott waved at the camera. “And today I’m on the couch with my boy, Big Willie.”

“Hey,” Liam mumbled distractedly, his eyes not leaving his phone. He offered a sideways peace sign as a greeting. Deuce.

Scott drummed him on his chest affectionately, bro-like. “He’s back! Fresh from the gym and smelling ripe.”

Liam automatically flexed his bicep for the camera, still goofing off on his phone. “Haven’t showered all week,” he mentioned offhand.

Biting his bottom lip, Scott groaned exaggeratedly for his viewers and grabbed Liam’s elbow tilting it out of the way, so he could kiss the younger man’s bulging bicep. Liam didn’t bat an eye or look away from his screen.

Stepping to the side, Boyd refocused the camera on Scott licking and kissing Liam’s killer muscles.

“Can I sniff your pits, dude?” Scott asked.

“Yeah, whatever.” Liam half-shrugged and raised his arm higher, so his smelly, hairy pit could be seen by the audience. Scott grinned excitedly and hummed hungrily. Boyd zoomed in on Liam’s pit as Scott swooped in and took a long, deep inhale.

“Duuude,” Scott slurred almost drunkenly, like he was high off the fumes.

“The stinkier, the better, right?” Liam asked, off camera.

“Yeah.” Scott nodded and buried his nose further in Liam’s pit. He lapped noisily at the matted hair, groaning sincerely at the rank taste. “Dude,” he panted. “So, freaking ripe.”

“Yeah, today was cardio and arms day,” Liam explained. He turned his head and Boyd zoomed out, to show Liam watching Scott eat out his pit. Liam’s attention didn’t linger long. He lifted his free arm and resumed fiddling with his phone.

“Taste so fucking good, bro,” Scott lauded, proudly digging his tongue into every crevice, chasing after every drop of sweat. Once he came up dry, he pulled away and heaved a satisfied sigh. He tapped Liam on the stomach, announcing, “Next one, dude.”

Dropping his phone onto the armrest Liam tugged the thin straps of his muscle tee off his broad shoulders and pulled his arms through them. Scott helped roll the material down until it pooled around his friend’s waist. Liam curled his other bicep. Boyd circled slowly around them, shooting now from the other side with Liam dead center. The muscle pup turned his body toward the camera. 

Without his phone to divert him, Liam grabbed Scott by the back of the head and rubbed Scott’s face over his straining arm. The older guy eagerly worshiped his perfectly defined muscle: kissing, nipping, and licking that popping bulge while also rubbing his hands greedily all over Liam’s smooth, bared chest.

“Now, eat it,” Liam ordered, revealing his muggy pit. He shoved Scott’s nose in it. “You like that stink, little piggy?”

“Yes,” Scott mumbled his voice muffled by skin and hair. Liam sighed as Scott dutifully and enthusiastically tongue-washed his armpit.

“Yeah, get in there,” he mutedly encouraged. “Clean my stinky pit, little piggy. Get that tongue in there.”

“God, Willie,” Scott whined appreciatively. He ran the pad of his thumb lightly over Liam’s peaked nips. The younger guy shivered, puffing out his chest for easier access. Scott kissed his way across from Liam’s armpit to his chest, flicking his tongue teasingly around the nipple and gently plucking the other.

Boyd caught it all.

“Shit, Ty,” Liam swore, cushioning his lolling head with his hands. Scott kneaded the stretched pecs, squeezing them between his palms.

“Damn, Willie,” he exclaimed. “I think these have gotten bigger since last time you came.”

“They have,” Liam proudly confirmed. “Wanna see ‘em bounce?”

“Hell, yeah, dude!” Scott stopped groping his friend’s chest and watched intently as Liam bounced the right one and then the left one a few times. He grunted softly from the strain, still unaccustomed to moving his pectoral muscles that way.

Cheering on his gym rat friend Scott dove his tongue into the valley between Liam’s pecs, slurping up the light sheen of sweat off his body. He tenderly kissed on pec and playfully caught it between his teeth like a puppy with a chew toy. Liam laughed and knocked Scott off him.

Boyd took the opportunity to pan up and down Liam’s exposed, developing torso. At nineteen, Liam was in much better shape than most and he was happy to share it with Scott and his porn-fans. For a decent fee.

Cheeks flushed with excitement, and his chin and mouth speckled with teen sweat, Scott reached down and palmed Liam’s crotch, coaxingly. “You wanna get to the main event?”

“Feet first,” Liam demanded. He brushed Scott’s hand away and raised his sneakered foot onto his knee. “Wanna see you clean my tenny shoes, Ty. With your tongue. Like a good, little piggy”

Scott blinked, genuinely surprised at Liam’s new, take-charge attitude. “Okay,” he automatically agreed. He scooched his ass down the couch, so he could bend down and get into range of Liam’s gray sneaker with an air of uncertainty. This was only Liam’s second visit to his channel and foot play hadn’t been involved the first time.

Tentatively, he licked a stripe up the rubbery, irregular sole and did it again, looking up at Liam for guidance. This wasn’t his area of expertise. Liam stared back at him with a smirk. “Now, suck my toes through the shoe.”

Opening his mouth as wide as he could, Scott still couldn’t take the entire toe box into his mouth. No one could, but he did his best to suck the unyielding, synthetic material. Liam snorted. “Wow, I guess you really are a fag, huh, Ty?”

Scott blushed, babbling around his inflexible mouthful. Liam groped his crotch through his gym shorts. “Untie my shoe,” he commanded, catching himself before outing Scott’s real name. “Untie it, Ty, and sniff it, ya little piggy fag.”

Sliding off the couch, to crouch on the floor, so he could use both hands, Scott hastily complied, untying Liam’s shoestrings in record time and stuffing his nose into the empty sneaker. He audibly huffed. “Can’t believe you’re into this kinda stuff, bro,” Liam remarked as he wiggled his smelly toes in his ankle socks. He tugged it off. “Here. Now do this one.”

The tennis shoes clattered to the floor. Scott took the damp sock and brought it to his face. He caught a familiar smell and began lapping at the toes end, sucking the thin cotton dry where he tasted the cold remnants of jizz. “I jerked off into that sock on the drive over,” Liam huskily confessed.

Blushing furiously, Scott moaned. “I know,” he said, nearly indistinctly. “I can taste it.”

Liam blatantly stroked his dick through his shorts, the fat head peeking out from inside the right-side leg hole. Boyd zoomed in on that pink head and slowly panned across following the obvious bulge of the thinly covered shaft. “Got plenty more,” Liam boasted. “But clean my feet, first. I’ve always wanted someone to suck my dirty toes.”

“Yes, sir,” Scott mumbled, carelessly dropping the sock to grab Liam’s bare foot. He massaged the inner sole and traced his tongue down the seam. Liam shuddered and gasped, his toes curling, so Scott did it again and again, while Liam slipped his hands into his shorts and stroked his dick to full hardness.

Making quick work of the sole, Scott moved on to the toes, sucking them and licking between them as Liam thrashed on the couch obviously enjoying his first toe suck.

Hard as a rock, Liam yanked his waistline down and tugged his rigid dick out into the open. His thick, white cock towered out of his fist, a two-hander easily, and throbbed in his hand. Scott’s mouth watered to look at it. Liam loosely stroked the full length.

“Other foot,” he panted.

Not wasting any time, Scott moved on to Liam’s right foot. Boyd stepped back, zooming out to show the entire scene: Scott on the floor servicing a foot and short, hunky Liam biting his lip and grabbing his dick at the base to keep from shooting his load too soon. “Take your shorts off,” Boyd quietly suggested from offscreen.

Liam nodded and hauled his foot out of Scott’s mouth, so he could stand up. Once he got to his feet, and with only a tiny push his gym shorts and muscle tee fell to the ground and he stepped out of them plopping back down onto the couch with a whoosh. Scott immediately began sucking his dick. And for a while, Liam let him do so on his own.

Deepthroating like the pro he had become, Scott gulped the whole length, swallowing the shaft and humming around the tip. Liam bucked into his mouth, holding his head down to reach further. “I wanna fuck his face,” Liam admitted to the cameraman, seeking permission.

“Do it,” Boyd suggested with a shrug of his shoulders. “He can handle it.”

Groaning, with rapid rabbit thrusts, Liam fucked Scott’s face in that position for a good ten minutes. “I’m gonna cum,” he warned, red-faced. Abruptly, he forcefully yanked Scott off his dick by the hair and fought back his orgasm.

“Gimme your load, Willie,” Scott hoarsely whined. He sniffled. “I want it. I want your hot load.”

“I wanna fuck your face for real,” Liam panted. He got to his feet. The camera cut away to the wall as the two guys rearranged themselves on the couch, so that Scott’s head hung over the edge of the seat. Boyd marched to the side of the couch and aimed his camera for Scott’s upturned face. Liam smacked his dick on his chin and between his puffy lips.

“Open up,” he brusquely commanded. Scott stretched his mouth as wide as he could. Liam shoved his dick back inside pummeling Scott’s throat with wild abandon. Boyd trained his camera on the action, getting a perfect sideview of Scott taking Liam’s dick, his Adam’s apple bobbing with every thrust. Then, he pulled out panning to Liam, showing the teen’s toned, smooth body glistening faintly with new sweat, his muscles in sharp definition thanks to the lighting.

Next, he shifted back to Scott lingering briefly on his wet, red face and then up the length of his body to his crotch where his dick throbbed, clearly outlined in his tight khakis. Scott squeezed his dick. Liam swatted his hands away, exclaiming, “Don’t touch your dick, ya little fag.”

Liam grabbed Scott by the throat and pounded him harder. Boyd zipped back to the rough action. Scott gagged and gargled, but Liam didn’t let up. “You think you can come like this, ya nasty little fag? Just choking on my dick?”

“Give it a shot,” Boyd proposed. It wasn’t really his place to call the shots, but this scene was hot, and would no doubt make good bank. Especially, if Scott came untouched while getting brutally face-fucked. This kid sure had aggression. No joke.

With his idea seconded, Liam really let Scott have it, barely letting up to allow Scott a second to catch his breath, and then as he got closer to coming himself he stopped bothering. He just held his dick in for as long as he wanted loving how Scott quailed and thrashed underneath him.

Face messy with sweat and spit, burning a deep crimson red, Scott loudly gargled and Boyd whipped the camera over, catching the moment that the small, wet spot of pre-come staining Scott’s shorts quickly spread and darkened as he came.

Liam leaned into shot and tilted his chin up, in the classic macho nod, and boldly air kissed the camera, as if to say ‘yes, I’m that awesome’. He even winked and honestly smiled shortly as he came down Scott’s convulsing throat with a stuttered thrust and a series of masculine grunts. Boyd panned his trembling body one last time staying on him until he shook with his final spurt.

When he pulled out, Scott gasped for air and swore under his breath. He’d never done that or had that done to him before in his life. He readjusted his sticky shorts, lapping lovingly at the underside of Liam’s weakly dribbling cock. “Thanks, dude,” Liam wheezed. “I really needed that.”

“No problem, little bro.” Scott coughed and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

The scene ended there, cutting to the two young men sitting on the couch again side by side, somewhat cuddling. The phone was back in Liam’s hand though he wasn’t ogling it and his clothes were back in place. 

“Thanks again for coming, Willie,” Scott announced back to his bright, clean-faced self. His eyes still rimmed in red.

“Happy to, Ty,” Liam replied. “Anytime.”

“Hear that folks?” Scott directly asked the viewers. “Show this video some love and Big Willie might show up again for another round. See ya, later!”

“Bye!” Liam farewell waved to the camera with a sweet, coy smile, looking ironically like an innocent, harmless puppy.

The shot faded to black.

**Author's Note:**

> I chose to go with Liam instead of Theo here because I like the idea of Liam topping his Alpha and not being gentle about it. And honestly I ship Sciam a tiny bit more than I ship Sceo. DAMN THAT BLUE-EYED PUPPY DOG!!! :);):)


End file.
